Austria's responsibilities
by Ellienor
Summary: Austria looks for Germany only to find him...sleeping? one shot.


Something was very, very wrong. Austria had sensed something was wrong when he had walked into a silent living room ready to yell at Germany for throwing away another perfectly good dress shirt. Austria personally knew that Germany had a meeting to go to in two hours, so why wasn't the man here? The Austrian walked around the house, calling out Germany's name but there was no sign of him what so ever.

When Austria had walked past the German's bedroom, he had heard loud snores. _You idiot, why aren't you getting ready? Why aren't you already ready? _Austria thought as he threw open the double doors without a knock. "LUDWIG," he yelled and saw the masculine German sprawled across his king sized bed with drool running down the side of his mouth.

"God damnit, Ludwig, get up! You have a meeting in two hours, and besides that, it's THREE O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING AFTERNOON!" The Austrian pulled the covers off of the sleeping man and when he had seen his efforts to wake up the other had failed he sighed and starting shaking the German's sleeping form.

"Get UP," he tried again and eventually straddled the sleeping figure, shaking him violently.

"Ugh…. Roderich?"Germany said sleepily and laughed when he saw Austria's frustrated expression, "good morning~."

"Don't 'good morning' me; you have a meeting to go to, so get dressed!" Austria said, clearly annoyed, and got off of Germany to go rummage through the other man's closet.

"You're such a cute little housewife; I made a good decision when I decided to 'take you over'." Germany chuckled.

"Shut up, I am no housewife-"

"Oh, but you are! You always know when my meetings are, you remind me when those meetings are going to take place, you always wake me up in the mornings, you always pick my clothes, you always cook, clean, and do the laundry," Germany looked over at Austria with a coy expression, "I take that back, you're not just a housewife, you're more like a secretary-housewife combined, which makes you even more useful!" Germany smiled and got up to go put on the shirt Austria had removed from his closet for him.

"I'm not your housewife or your secretary, I am just _simply_ doing what you say while your country is ruling over my country," Austria pulled out a matching green blazer and pants.

"You know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't housewives supposed to please their husbands?"

"W-what?" Austria turned around to face the German with a shocked expression. The German was looking back at him with an evil smirk.

"You didn't understand? Aww… you poor poor uneducated housewife. Let me put it into more…simple terms for you. A housewife, such as you, is supposed to have sex with her husband," Germany came up from behind, shirt still un-buttoned, and wrapped his arms around Austria's waist.

"Now, wait a second, I will be your secretary and I will EVEN be your housewife, but I am sure as hell not becoming your sex toy," Austria started to pull away from Germany.

"Oh, Roderich, you're just so _cute_ when you're like this,"

"Like….this? Like what?" the Austrian had broken free momentarily, but the German simply wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man's waist.

"Like when you're in denial."

"….I hate you."

"You would never hate someone with the first name Ludwig."

"And why not?"

"Isn't that the first name of your 'idol'?"

Austria thought for a second…Ludwig… Ludwig? Oh, right Beethoven's first name was Ludwig. God damnit!

"Don't bring Beethoven into this."

"But isn't the thought of being fucked and moaning the name 'Ludwig' kinda kinky in that pianist mind of yours?"

"No, it's just degrading, almost as degrading as being in this position right now or the fact that you even want me to be your sex toy."

All of a sudden, Austria's hands were pulled behind him and tied together.

"Is that rope?"

"mmmmhm"

"Ludwig, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am"

"Please, I'll go through with this, just please _please_ untie me."

"You had your chance to play nice"

Austria was shoved onto the king sized bed with leopard print sheets and his hands were tied above him on the headboard. He thrashed about until Germany forcefully put his hands on Austria's thighs to keep his legs still. The Austrian whimpered and then relaxed, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Now that's a good boy."

"I'm a housewife, not a dog."

The German laughed and started lifting up the Austrian's shirt laying butterfly kisses across his torso. The Austrian moaned and squirmed underneath the unexpected contact. Finally, the German reached Austria's face and kissed him square on the lips. The smaller man kissed back more violently than the German had originally kissed him and the German pulled back with a laugh, "woah, woah there buddy take it easy."

"I'm just trying to speed this up so it can be over with."  
>"uh-huh, suuure"<p>

The Austrian just leaned in for another kiss and the German leaned in to kiss him back, now matching the forcefulness of the smaller man's kiss. Soon, the bigger man shoved his tongue in the Austrian's mouth and the Austrian responded with a grunt and a placement of his tongue in the German's mouth. Afterwards, their tongues were fighting against each other in an endless battle.

The German skillfully started undoing the buttons on the Austrian's pulled up shirt and when the shirt was fully removed, the German pulled back from the kiss and started sucking on the Austrian's nipple. He sucked and slid his tongue around the outside making the Austrian moan with pleasure.

"See, I knew you would enjoy it," the German laughed and the Austrian blushed furiously.

"Ah, what's this?" Germany cupped Austria's erection and started stroking it through his pants.

"Ludwig," Austria moaned and pushed his erection harder into Germany's grasp.

All of a sudden, Germany was making his way off of the bed and towards his clothes. "Where are you going?" Austria asked.

"For right now, I only wanted to hear you moan my name. I have a meeting to go to." Germany looked back at Austria while he was buttoning up his shirt and smiled.

"You bastard… well then, at least untie me," Austria demanded with a scowl on his face. He could not believe the man standing in front of him had made him hard a second ago. Austria ignored the fact that the sight of Germany's own erection sent a sudden surge of pleasure throughout his own body.

'No, I would like to continue this as soon as I get home," Germany said and made his way out his bedroom door leaving a very sexually frustrated half-naked Austrian tied to his headboard.


End file.
